


Vodka

by sammys_lover



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Ahh yes because where would my fics be without biting, Biting, Budding Love, Confessions, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guess who's touch starved?, Holding Hands, IT'S ME, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, my hand slipped, new romance - Freeform, pre-game, that's who, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You bring a gift for your dear friend (and crush) Russell!I wonder how these drunken shenanigans might go?
Relationships: Russell (Half-Life) x Reader, Russell (Half-Life)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if anybody else out there has a crush on Russell or if it's just me, but uh,,, I've been in social isolation for nearly three months so seeing Russell in VR is the closest thing I've had to outside human interaction in a while and I just... y'know, *heart eyes*
> 
> So, in conclusion, I am so sorry for this XD

The room was just as you’d left it – with computers and a messy slew of technology and knick-knacks all around the dark room. You and Alyx had just gotten back from your mission, greeted by Russell with a smile as he rose to greet you both. 

“Y/n! Alyx! You actually made it- I was sure the combine got you both...” 

“Russell...” Alyx sighs as she shakes her head, patting his shoulder as she passes him. “Uh, we just wanted to check in and see you were alright for ourselves, but you’re... doing fine, I see.” 

“Oh, and-” You pipe up, reaching into your wrist pocket, pulling out a bottle of vodka. “As per your request.” 

His entire face lights up in an instant, and he moves forward, taking the bottle with a laugh. “Oh, is that real? It’s- it’s real, genuine...I could kiss you!” 

You feel your cheeks flare up, and you half expect him to... actually kiss you, but instead, he simply takes the bottle with joy, setting it on a nearby table before looking around for...something. You dunno, you’re just standing frozen in the middle of the room, blushing. 

“I say we break into it now- oh, you’re gonna hate it, Alyx. Absolutely hate it.” He rummages around for some cups, only managing to come up with three teacups. Could you... even do shots out of teacups? Wait, you do shots with vodka, right? Eh, probably. 

“Iiiif I'm gonna hate it, why am I doing it?” 

“Oh, because It's wonderful.” 

You can’t help a small laugh as you pull up a chair, taking off your pair of “Russells” and placing them safely down on the table next to the bottle. You didn’t want to mess ‘em up, after all. And uh, you were down. 

Alyx laughs too, but starts making her way out the way the both of you had come in – from behind those lockers. “I think uh- I think I'll pass. I’m gonna go check up on dad... and make sure he’s alright after everything.” 

You give her a nod, as does Russell, and she takes her leave.

“Alright then, that’s fine – you are a bit young for this anyway... Y/n,” he smiles at you as he takes a seat across from you, opening the bottle of booze with ease. “You up for it?” 

You clap your hands together, rubbing them in anticipation. 

“You know it- I've heard of this stuff before. Mom was a big fan.” You watch as he pours what is... prooobably a shot’s worth of vodka into a teacup before placing it in front of you before pouring some for himself. 

“Ya’ ever had any?” 

You shake your head ‘no’. 

“I know it... hurts?” 

He nods, and his brows knit as he lifts his cup. 

“Oh yeah, it’s gonna burn. It’s great!” And with that, he quickly flips the cup up, swallowing the little bit of liquid quickly before lowering the cup, his eyes screwed shut as he cleared his throat with a groan. 

You tilt your head a little. You knew that you were well over what used to be the “proper drinking age” back in the day, but you...had never thought to pick a bottle up before. You had other things to worry about – and you didn’t even know there was any alcohol outside of beer. Not until you went through that distillery in the QZ. Well, and what your mom wrote in her old journals. 

You mimic Russell’s action, quickly flipping back your cup to quickly swa- oh my GOD, that burns- 

You sputter a little and cough, swallowing against the burn – ugh, whY? WHY WOULD PEOPLE DRINK THIS-?! 

“AACK, Russell, Jesus Christ, wh-” You erupt into a fit of coughs, tears stinging your eyes. “W h y ?” 

He laughs (he... can’t really help it) moving closer to pat your back as you struggled past the burn to breathe – you can after a brief moment, and you laugh along with him. 

“S-” You clear your throat. “So... why is this fun?” 

He only laughs – and you laugh too. 

*** 

You only down one more shot – you just can’t- you can’t handle any more. It was late- the time, you didn’t know. Just that the sun was setting when you’d climbed through the window, and you had to have been in there with Russ for... a few hours now. 

You’d gotten into explaining what went down on yours and Alyx’s journey when Russ’ camera feed went dead. You explained the electro dogs to the best of your ability and... hell, you’d even tried in your semi-drunken state to DRAW what you’d seen. And though you’re not sure your doodles did them justice, you still did your darndest – and Russ seemed to really appreciate it. 

“And they were-?” 

“Blue, yes. They were all- lemme tell ya, these little fuckers are a real pain- and when your feed went dead I just about pissed myself.” 

You end your sentence with a laugh, and he soon joins in – he's had quite a bit more than you, and you were both way, way too tipsy – maybe even straight-up drunk. Youuuuu dunno. Alcohol is new. And weird. But he was right. It sure is wonderful. 

“I- I go to Alyx and I said,” You lean against his shoulder, still laughing. “I said, “Alyx,” I said-” You’re laughing too hard to get the rest of your sentence out, weakly smacking his arm as the both of you fell into hysterics, with you leaning heavily, laughing into his shoulder, tears threatening to spill over. 

After a moment, the both of you catch your breath and groan, where you’re able to finally take a look at him. 

His eyes are locked with yours, his smile stuck to his face, a pinkish tint on his cheeks as he gazes as you. 

Oh my. Oh no. 

You’re too close to him right now- you can smell the alcohol on his breath as he looks at you, and for a moment, neither of you speak. 

Suddenly every point of contact between the both of you burned your skin. Your hands clung to his shoulder and arm as he returned the favor, propping you up. 

Was this why alcohol is so... nice? Because here, in the light of his many computer screens, you could swear there was a certain softness in his eyes and on his face that you had never seen before. Maybe it was due to the fact that you barely ever saw him in the first place, and you were more accustomed to his voice. But you’ll be damned if he isn’t... actually pretty cute. Is that strange to think? 

You weren’t sure when silence had overtaken the room exactly – all you knew was that your laughter had died away and you and Russell were in a somewhat awkward embrace. 

Uh. 

What were you talkin’ about again? 

“Hey, Russell?” 

He seems shaken from his trance, immediately sitting back up – you hadn’t even been aware that he was slumped slightly – and hurriedly releasing you, moving to immediately close up the bottle of vodka and open up a nearby drawer, tucking it away in a flash. 

“Right! Sorry! That was- was my bad. No morea’ that-” he clears his throat, awkwardly avoiding your gaze completely as he moves to stand, offering his arm, which you take, stumbling lightly. 

“Wha-? Nonononononono, no, hold o- wait,” you cling to him, falling against him, cheeks feeling pink as you looked up at him. You didn’t mean for him to, like, get up and stuff. You wanted to... stay with him. Stay for the night. That’s all you wanted to ask- You weren’t really in a state to head home or walk along the rooftops to get back anyway. 

You press a palm against his chest as you blink, shaking your head a little. You feel so- so light and a little dizzy, if you’re honest. But you weren’t completely drunk. Nah, no way. “I’m not- nah, nah,” You look up at him, still in his embrace – he's holding you steady now. “You didn’t do anything.” 

He laughs, but it’s a nervous noise. “Ohh, yes, I am doing something- I'm- you're impaired. Youuuu’re not alright, Iiii'm not alright...” he leads you over towards a room that was bathed with a bit of a yellow light. There were some mattresses laid out- you remember passing them to grab the Russell gloves when yours and Alyx’s journey had begun. 

“I’m alright, Russ. Really. I’m just fulla that...” You search for the proper word. Uuuuuh... “Stuff.” Eh, close enough. 

He tries to let you down easily onto the soft surface, but your hands are still gripping his jacket somethin’ fierce, and you pull him down with you, where you both land with a soft thud. 

He had landed between your legs, supporting himself on his elbows above you, your hands still on his jacket, holding him close. 

Despite the awkward position and the incredibly close proximity, the both of you laugh – and he rolls off of you, laying on his side next to you. 

Your faces remained close to one another, breath intermingling between you both in the empty space. Your eyes flick up to his, and an odd though crosses your mind. You could just... lean forward. Press your lips against his. He was right THERE. It would be so... so easy- 

You’ve thought about it waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy before this – when he rambled over the headset. When he just didn’t know when to stop talking. You wanted to stop his rambling with kisses to his lips, his cheeks, knowing that just the slightest touch would be enough to fluster him and force his train of thought to a screeching halt. 

Again, you weren’t sure when the laughter stopped. 

But it did. 

And the both of you were lying there, watching one another. 

You don’t really think- you just- you lean forward, your hands still on his jacket as your lips meet. 

His lips are dry, and your kiss is sloppy, his lips moving softly against yours before you both part. 

When you open your eyes again, he looks... shocked. 

Neither of you have the time to process anything before you’re drawn back to one another, consumed by some need that was unearthed by the alcohol. 

Before you even know how you’ve gotten there, you’ve rolled over to straddle him, your hands gripping his coat with a viciousness you’ve never seen in yourself. You just wanted him close right now – after his voice had crackled out in that static all you could think about was the fact that you had been too much of a coward to tell him about how you felt-! 

You nip at his lips, parting so the both of you can breathe. 

You remain arched over him, your eyes locked. Is this okay?? Is HE okay?? You should uh, ask that, huh? 

“’s this okay?” 

He...for once, seems a bit speechless. 

“...Russell?” 

“What? Yeah, Uh-” His eyes flick from yours to your lips, down your body, and back. God, you can feel his dick twitch under you – riiight against your opening, through his pants and yours. “It’s very okay,” you quickly lower yourself to pull him close to you again, only catching him muttering a “god, yes-” before your lips met again, and you squirm closer, grinding against him – only a little! But GOD, it had been so, so long since you’d gotten off. Every little movement was just- fuck, it was just so good. 

You normally wouldn’t want to seem desperate, but fuck it- you're so drunk and horny you just don’t care at all- you shamelessly grind against him, pushing at his jacket, clumsily trying to push it off of him. 

He lets you, groans falling into your mouth as you continued your kiss, breaking it to move his clothes and bite at his neck. 

His breath is heavy as you grind against him, his drunken mutters too broken for you to decipher as you bite at his neck, dry-humping him. 

One of his hands moves to undo your pants, and he’s able to easily slip his hand under the waistband of your underwear, his fingers running along your folds, his middle finger brushing against your clit before moving to prod against your opening. 

A finger slips inside, testing the waters, and god, the deep groan that comes from him when his finger enters you nearly sends you right there- he pumps his finger in and out before it’s quickly joined by a second, and he moves them in all the right ways – fuck, you could drool at the friction his palm against your clit. 

The noises that come from you are... not exactly things you’re proud of. Thank fuck there’s nobody around to hear you aside from him. 

You moan against his neck, your hands moving to clumsily move along his chest, trying- oooh, desperately trying to undo his pants. 

Thankfully he decides to give you a hand, and somehow manages to undo his button and zipper. 

In a blur of stars, you move to take off your bottoms and underwear, forgetting them instantly. 

His hand returns between your legs, cupping your crotch and easily pumping his fingers inside of you again, already slick with your arousal. 

“What about you?” Your question is more like a pant as it leaves you, and you watch his hungry eyes go from between your legs to your face, his expression never changing. 

“Oooooh- trust me, I’m more than ready, darling.” 

God, you’re fucking close already, and he’s hardly been inside you at all. Every time you ground against his fingers they would brush upwards just right, and his rough palm against your clit is just- ugh, it stirs up a fire in your lower abdomen that makes you crazy. It's just the friction you need, but you want more.

“I need you, Russ-” You’re cut off my your own low moan as he slides his fingers from you, shining with wetness. His amazed, almost curious smile makes you want to sink down on his cock right there- and as if reading your mind, he quickly grabs your hip, his other hand wrapping around his cock, lining it up with you- fuck, the head of him is so hot and ready-! 

You grind your hips down, your hands splayed on his chest, your walls twitching around the head of his cock as it enters you. 

You both moan out, and you sink further and further down on him- fuck, he was thick. The stretch is just too fucking good, and tears pinprick your eyes. You haven’t felt anything this good in forever. It’s been so, so long- and when you’ve nearly taken all of him, he’s so deep that you feel like a virgin all over again. 

You’ve completely sunk down on him, eyes shut, mouth open, brows knit, breath heavy. And so, so full.

When you open your eyes after a moment, you take a look at Russell, pupils blown as he pants beneath you, his hands on your hips, his fingers sinking into your flesh so hard it was as if he feared you would disappear if he let go. 

You start to move, bouncing up and down gently at first, quietly moaning at the friction of his hot, throbbing cock against your walls, hitting the deepest parts of you. He grinds upward, falling into a rhythm after a moment or two.

The knot in your stomach starts out with pressure low in your gut as you picked up speed and got rougher and rougher the closer you got. Your orgasm was just building so fast- His head and shaft would briefly rub against your g-spot, and you couldn’t help the sloppy moaning of his name that filled the air. 

You’re riding him, rough and fast, the poor battered mattress on the floor creaking in protest as the both of you clung to each other- you grab his shirt, rolling your hips as you yanked him up to your mouth, capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss, biting at his lips. 

You pull back by an inch, whimpers and moans filling the room as you got closer, closer-! 

He’d been thrusting up and into you as you bounced on him, and it’s one rough thrust from him and a primal growling moan that completely send you over the edge. 

“Oh, Russell, fuck-!” 

You twitch and spasm as the band inside you snaps, flooding your brain with nothing but pleasure, and all you can focus on his him- his voice, his hands, his dick- you're deaf to the rest of the world outside of the deep, primal noises he was making. You can’t even register your own cries and screams and moans. 

You roll your hips, smooth and slow – at least, you’re pretty sure it’s smooth. Russell seems to be enjoying himself nonetheless. 

You’re seeing stars when he cums – you're preeeeeeetty sure he just came inside you, and you were preeeeeeeeeeeetty sure that’s bad, but you’re too out of it to care – you both are. And all that really mattered in that moment was hearing him moan your name. 

You remember coming down from your high, but you don’t recall falling asleep. 

*** 

You wake slowly, a pounding behind your eyes forcing you to squeeze them shut. Ugh... what happened last night? 

You feel the warmth and the breathing of another body next to you, and you bring yourself to open your eyes, squinting against the light. What-...?

Russell’s fast asleep beside you, snoring away, still in his clothes, his hat, everything... the both of you had fallen asleep intertwined with each other. 

A little TOO intertwined. 

You look down and- 

Well. Uh. His dick is still inside you. 

Your eyes widen, and you feel yourself blush furiously as you push your hair out of your face, muddling through your headache and extreme dehydration to uh... y’know, pull off of him. 

You squirm a little, and a rumble reminiscent to a moan rises from Russell’s chest. You could feel his cock actually TWITCH inside you- oh god, you actually FUCKED HIM. You remember everything that happened last night- you remember exactly how he looked and sounded and you had no idea what you were gonna tell Alyx when she shows up to your room and discovers you didn’t come home- 

Russell groans before he lazily opens his eyes, smiling at you with a “Oh hey, Y/n, how’re you?” before exhaling deeply and shutting his eyes again. 

Then they snap back open, and he sits up quickly, wincing at the headache he must have had before he realized- 

“Ohmygod-” 

The two of you quickly part, and he pulls from you, quickly tucking himself away as he sat up, looking around for a moment before handing you your pants and underwear. 

“I am- I am so sorry.” 

He picks up a bottle of water from the floor, which is half empty, and takes a few gulps before handing it off to you. You take a sip – then drain the bottle, listening to him prattle on about... what now? 

“Oh my god, I cannot believe i did that to you. I swear I'm never dri-” 

“Russell.” 

He stops talking, watching you with a careful expression. 

Okay. Oh, boy. It’s now or never. Well, you’ve already slept with him, so what harm could come by telling him about how you... really feel? All sober? 

“You didn’t so anything wrong. I... had a really great time last night.” 

His expression is unreadable for a moment before it turns to pure and utter confusion. 

“You did?” 

“I did.” 

His expression doesn’t change a bit – he just stares, still just as confused before it looked as though a wave of relief washed over him. 

“...oh, thank fuck.” 

You stand, trying to look cool and composed despite your pounding head, climbing back into your bottoms before you lean against the doorway, tying your hair back as you looked at him, still blushing, only now looking at you in awe. 

“I’ve kinda- well, not kinda. I’ve liked you for a while, Russ. I uh... I was just- I didn’t want to bring it up and make you feel uncomfortable, and with Alyx on the same channel on the headsets all the time, it just...” You laugh nervously as he stands, making his way over to you, scratching behind his head, a half laugh leaving him. 

“Really?” 

“Really, really.” 

“Well. Uh. I never thought in a million years somebody like you would be interest in uh... wow, in me.” He smiles now, and he struggles to meet your eye. “I didn’t want to say anything because I- well, you know me, I tend to uh, go on for a little too long and then before you know it the mome-” 

You quirk your brow, and he laughs a little, his hand at his side slowly moving to find yours – his fingertips graze yours, and you hold his hand softly in yours. Your eyes meet his, and you- you feel something flutter in your chest. 

“Ah...sorry, I just... do you... I mean, would you like to sort of start over? I would really like to do right by you, darling, and uh- I could- well, we could go out and- oh, what do people even DO for dates nowadays? Back before all this they had these places where lotsa people would go and sit in a big room and just... eat. Together, but separate-” He shakes his head a little bit before continuing. “But we’re getting off track here. Point is, I want to give this whole dating thing a shot with you. If you’ll have me.” He added that last bit quickly. 

You smile – well, you start beaming, bouncing on the balls of your feet a little bit as you nod. “I’d love that. But uh, for now, I’ve gotta get going. I was supposed to bring Alyx some parts for Dog this morning, aaand if she sees that I haven’t been home...” 

He nods his head once. “Right, gotcha. I’ll walk you out.” 

And so he does, still holding your hand as he opens the window – he knows which route you take home from there. He finally lets go of your hand to open the window for you, and you hop onto the ledge, about to parkour along the rooftops back, when you stop to look at him in the early morning light. 

“Russ?” 

He looks up with a “yes?”, and you grab his jacket with one hand, leading him softly forward with the other, kissing him. 

His lips are softer this morning, and when you go to pull away, he pulls you back for another kiss -- one that lasts only a moment longer than the last. 

When you do part for good, you kiss softly at his lips one last time before you release him, smoothing out his jacket. 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

And just like that, you were off, disappearing out of sight quickly. 

Russell shuts the window to his apartment, heaving a lovesick sigh before he heads back to his lab. 

This was the start of something absolutely... beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra thing: 
> 
> Alyx places the teacup on the holomap, listening to Russell talk about his rescue plan, you by her side. 
> 
> She can’t help but notice, on his neck...? 
> 
> “Russell, what happened?” 
> 
> “What? What’d mean, where?” 
> 
> He’s looking around on his map, but when Alyx taps her neck in a questioning manner, his hand flies up to his own, covering the bruise that was there. That was so weird- how did he manage to do that? 
> 
> “Oh! That! I-well, y’see, it’s an awfully funny story, uh, isn’t it, Y/n?” 
> 
> He leans casually, still covering his bruise as he looked nervously over to you. Alyx looks at you too. 
> 
> You laugh a little too loudly before you continue. 
> 
> “Yeah! Uh, we were- he had me fly his drone as a little test and I just- I flew it right into him.” 
> 
> “Yeah, yup, that’s exactly it. That’s what uh... went... down. ANYWAY. Back to the plan, yeah?” 
> 
> He continues, but Alyx isn’t stupid. She sees right through you both. 
> 
> It’s about damn time.


End file.
